Ich will fliegen
by Alraune
Summary: Missing Scene, Harrys Sommerferien, als er sieben Jahre alt ist. Ein seltsamer Mann ist vor seinem Fenster, worauf Harry den Teekessel fallen lässt, sich Ärger einhandelt, ein Vogel sein will, von Dudley und seinen Freunden erwischt wird, und dabei ist, e


**Titel: **Ich will fliegen

**Kategorie: **normale Fanfiction

**Genre:** Humor, Angst

**Rating:** P-12, denke ich

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, alle Personen und Orte gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling, bloß die, die ich erfunden habe, gehören mir.

**Beta:** Ria -knuddel- Danke :)

**Warnung: **Angst, und eine Prügelei gibt's auch.

**Summary: **Missing Scene, Harrys Sommerferien, als er sieben Jahre alt ist. Ein seltsamer Mann ist vor seinem Fenster, worauf Harry den Teekessel fallen lässt, sich Ärger einhandelt, ein Vogel sein will, von Dudley und seinen Freunden erwischt wird, und dabei ist, einige Leute in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

xXx

Die Uhr tickte, und sie tickte sehr laut. Gleich würde sie ein kratzendes Geräusch von sich geben und dann schließlich scharrend die Uhrzeit verkünden. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf. Harry hatte schon bevor er in die Schule kam, gut zählen können, und Mrs. Candle-Miller, seine Lehrerin, hatte ihn oft dafür gelobt. Harry lauschte ergeben den fünf schrillen Tönen, während er sich ein wenig wunderte, dass die Dursleys nicht aufwachten- aber vermutlich schliefen sie zu fest. Onkel Vernons Schnarchen ließ die Wände wackeln, und ein wenig Staub rieselte immer von der Decke, wenn Dudley sich wie ein großes, fettes Schwein im Bett umherwälzte. Harrys Schrank lag nämlich dummerweise genau unter Dudleys Zimmer, und es hätte nicht einmal was geholfen, wenn er gegen die Decke geschlagen hätte. Harry war sehr dünn und sehr schmächtig, seine Knochen traten ein wenig hervor.

Mrs. Candle-Miller hatte ihn schon mal gefragt, ob er magersüchtig wäre- Harry hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und Dudley hatte aus der letzten Reihe gerufen, dass er bloß prügelsüchtig sei. Daraufhin hatte Dudley eine Strafarbeit gekriegt und Mrs. Candle-Miller hatte Harry eine dicke Käsestulle gegeben.

Aber der Rektor war der beste Freund von Onkel Vernon, und so hatte Mrs. Candle-Miller ihm keine Stullen mehr geben dürfen, weil das die Lehrer nicht tun dürften. Bevorzugung, hieß das. Harry verstand nicht genau, was das bedeuten sollte, sie hatte ihm doch bloß eine Stulle gegeben, oder? Aber seitdem hatte Mrs. Candle-Miller nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, sie sah ihn bloß manchmal ein bisschen mitleidig an, wenn grade keiner hinguckte, aber in der Mathearbeit gab sie ihm eine Zwei, obwohl er alle Aufgaben richtig gelöst hatte. Wegen seiner Schrift, sagte sie.

Harry fand seine Schrift hübsch, er wusste nicht, was Mrs. Candle-Miller hatte. Sie war klein und hatte spitze Bögen und kleine Schlaufen am t und am s- also die Schrift, nicht Mrs. Candle-Miller.

Dudley hatte eine Fünf in der Mathearbeit, aber der Rektor war der beste Freund von Onkel Vernon, und so kriegte er doch noch eine Vier, weil er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben hatte.

Dabei hatte Dudley das gar nicht verdient, Dudley war so dumm wie die Fliegen, die sich im Sommer in Harrys Schrank wagten, und die er nachts alle totschlug, weil sie ihn mit ihrem Summen wahnsinnig machten. Es war immer dunkel und stickig in seinem Schrank, und Harry konnte bei dem an- und abschwellenden Summen nicht schlafen. Also wartete er, bis sie sich irgendwann auf ihn setzten- das taten sie unweigerlich, weil sie von seiner Wärme angezogen wurden - das hatten sie in Bio gelernt - und dann schlug er kräftig mit der flachen Hand zu.

Danach hatte er immer rote, handförmige Abdrücke auf seiner blassen Haut, und einmal hatte sich eine Fliege auf seine Wange gesetzt und am nächsten Morgen war da ein roter, handförmiger Fleck. Mrs. Candle-Miller hatte ihn nach dem Unterricht beiseite genommen und gewispert: "Harry, bist du geschlagen worden?"

"Ja", war Harrys Antwort gewesen.

"Von wem?", hatte sie erschrocken geflüstert.

"Von mir selber", hatte Harry gesagt. "Da war 'ne Fliege auf meiner Backe, Mam."

Mrs. Candle-Miller hatte ihn bloß sehr traurig angesehen und ihm dann tröstend übers Haar gestrichen.

"Lehrer dürfen Schüler nicht anfassen", hatte der Rektor gesagt, der gerade vorbeigekommen war. "Sie sind suspendiert, Mrs. Candle-Miller."

Der Rektor war der beste Freund von Onkel Vernon.

Als die Uhr sechs scharrte, stand Harry auf und zog seine Socken an. Dabei zerquetschte er eine Spinne, was ihm sehr Leid tat. Die Spinnen mochte er nämlich, weil sie seine Freunde waren. Und eine besonders große, Arnold hieß sie, war sein bester Freund. Arnold hörte ihm immer zu, und er half ihm auch, Fliegen zu fangen. Und den Rektor konnte er auch nicht leiden. Harry hatte nämlich mal Arnold mit in die Schule genommen, und da war der Rektor vorbeigekommen und Arnold hatte ihn angegriffen.

Er hatte zwar kein Gewehr oder so, aber der Rektor hatte ganz schrill gekreischt, als Arnold auf seiner schuppigen Glatze rumkrabbelte und ihn feste mit seinen Beinen trat und so heftig wie möglich aufstampfte.

Ganz rot im Gesicht war er gewesen, der Rektor, und er hatte Harry brüllend aus der Schule gejagt- Harry hatte Arnold grade noch so von seinem Kopf pflücken können.

Onkel Vernon hatte ihn danach angebrüllt und seine Hand war einmal auf Harrys Wange geknallt, weil der Rektor sein bester Freund war. Arnold hatte tapfer versucht, Harry zu verteidigen, wütend hatte er an Onkel Vernons Hosenbein gezupft und geschüttelt. Aber zurückgebrüllt hatte er nicht.

Arnold war nicht besonders redselig, er war eher so ein schweigsamer Robin Hood.

Harry liebte und verehrte Robin Hood. Immer wenn Dudley das im Fernsehen guckte, hatte er den Kopf aus seinem Schrank gelehnt und sich den Hals verdreht, um ins Wohnzimmer zu spähen. Harry wäre gerne Robin Hood gewesen, er wollte auch ein Held sein. So einer, der unerkannt im Hintergrund arbeitete und bescheiden seine Heldentaten verrichtete und gerecht war und den Schwachen half. Aber Harry hatte nicht mal Pfeil und Bogen, und eine grüne Hose hatte er auch nicht und auch keinen Hut mit einer Feder drauf.

Aber Harry hatte Arnold, und das reichte auch. Arnold wäre eh ein viel besserer Robin Hood, weil er so unauffällig war. Harry wäre manchmal auch gerne eine Spinne, wenn Dudley und Piers und Malcolm und seine anderen Freunde ihn verfolgten.

Sie wollten ihn immer verprügeln, warum, wusste Harry nicht, aber er dachte sich, dass er einer von den Armen aus Robin Hood war, und Dudley ein böser Reicher, der ihm alles wegnehmen wollte, bloß, dass es keinen Robin Hood gab. Dudley hatte ihm sein Federmäppchen weggenommen, und seinen linken Schuh, und seine Brille, und sein Essen nahm er ihm eh immer weg. Arnold brachte ihm zwar manchmal Brotkrumen, und Harry wusste, dass er es gut meinte, und er aß sie auch, aber sie reichten eben nicht aus, um ihn satt zu machen.

Um fünf Minuten nach sechs verließ Harry seinen Schrank, tapste sockig in die Küche und begann, das Frühstück für die Dursleys vorzubereiten. Er setzte Tee auf, legte Schinken und Eier in die Pfanne, deckte den Tisch, schnitt Brot und beschmierte einige mit Marmelade. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er plötzlich das Gesicht eines ungefähr vierzigjährigen, schmuddeligen Mannes vor seinem Fenster, der ihn neugierig anstarrte. Sein schiefer Mund war leicht geöffnet, seine kohlschwarzen Augen glitzerten vor Neugier. Als er sah, dass Harry ihn entdeckt hatte, verschwand er mit einem lauten Knall.

Der Teller, den Harry grade in der Hand gehalten hatte, entglitt seinen Fingern und zerbrach mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden. Harry starrte ungläubig auf die Stelle, wo grade eben noch der Mann gewesen war, dann begann er, die Scherben aufzukehren.

Als er auf dem Boden kniete und an seinem Finger lutschte, weil er sich an einer Scherbe geschnitten hatte, begann der Teekessel, laut und schrill zu pfeifen.

Harry stolperte dorthin, den Finger im Mund und nahm den Teekessel vom Herd. Weil er ihn jedoch mit links hielt, kippte er plötzlich nach rechts und ergoss seinen Inhalt auf Harrys Beine.

Harry schrie auf, schleuderte den Teekessel weg und fiel auf die Knie, fiel vorwärts, in die Scherben, die sein Gesicht aufschlitzten. Seine Beine schmerzten so furchtbar, dass es fast wie ein Traum war, ein böser Traum. Sie brannten und glühten, und es war, als wäre ihm die Haut abgezogen worden.

Da stürmte plötzlich Tante Petunia herein und ihre schmalen Lippen formten sich zu einem wütenden Kreis, der schrille, kreischende Töne von sich gab: "Du dummer Junge, was hast du gemacht? Weißt du nicht, dass es erst sechs Uhr ist? Dudley hat Ferien, er will ausschlafen! Und meinen Lieblingsteller hast du auch noch kaputtgemacht! Jetzt geh ins Bad und wasch dir das Gesicht, das kann man ja nicht ansehen!" Schimpfend stürmte sie wieder aus der Küche.

Ferien, dachte Harry ungläubig. Ferien? Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein... Er hasste Ferien! Wenn Schule war, konnte Dudley ihn wenigstens nicht verprügeln, weil die Lehrer da waren, bloß manchmal, aber... aber... während der Ferien... Harry schauderte, wischte sich mit einem Finger über die Nase- und erstarrte, als er sah, dass seine Finger blutig rot glänzten.

Hastig wollte er ins Bad rennen, hatte jedoch seine schmerzenden Beine nicht mit eingerechnet und fiel wieder hin. Seine Knie taten jetzt auch noch von dem Aufprall weh. Schniefend richtete er sich auf und hinkte ins Bad.

Im Spiegel sah er, dass sein ganzes Gesicht rot verschmiert war, als wäre er in Tomatenketchup gefallen. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf- und hätte fast vor Schmerz geschrieen, als das kalte Wasser sein Gesicht traf und die Kratzer überspülte und das Blut wegwusch.

Keuchend wich er zurück, sein Gesicht war zerkratzt, als wäre er in einen Rosenbusch gefallen. Der Wasserhahn rauschte immer noch. Harry drehte ihn ab und hockte sich in die Badewanne, um kaltes Wasser über seine Beine laufen zu lassen- was allerdings noch mehr wehtat.

Nach einigen Minuten saß er heulend in der Badewanne und schämte sich. Ein Robin Hood weinte nicht, und Arnold hätte auch nicht geweint. Harry war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob Spinnen überhaupt weinen konnten.

Also wischte er sich die Tränen ab, stieg aus der Badewanne, wrang seine Hose aus und zog eine frische an. Seine Beine waren ganz rot, und sie waren heiß und taten weh, als Harry sie vorsichtig berührte. Er klebte ein Pflaster auf seinen Finger, der ja eigentlich an allem Schuld war- nein, eigentlich war es ja der Mann gewesen.

Den hatte er fast vergessen, den Mann. Wer er wohl gewesen war? Wie ein Nachbar hatte er nicht ausgesehen, die hatten keine geflickten, unmodischen, schäbigen Mäntel. Vielleicht war er ein Zauberer gewesen, überlegte Harry, wenn er so plötzlich verschwinden konnte... Ganz plötzlich wünschte sich Harry, auch zaubern zu können.

Er rannte aus dem Haus, um den Mann zu finden, und ihn zu fragen, wie er das gemacht hatte. Er rannte durch den Ligusterweg, durch den Magnolienring, durch den Ginsterweg, durch die Gladienstraße, dann konnte er nicht mehr und blieb schnaufend stehen.

Es war noch niemand unterwegs, Stille lag über den gleichen, langweiligen Häusern, die Sonne gähnte am Himmel, der noch frisch blau glänzte, einige Vögel hüpften munter zwitschernd durch die Bäume. Harry wäre noch viel lieber ein Vogel als ein Zauberer oder eine Spinne. Vögel konnten fliegen, sie mussten einfach nur ihre Flügel ausbreiten und schon konnten sie abheben. Segeln. Herumkurven. Mit anderen spielen. Hoch über der Erde. Sie konnten wegfliegen, sie konnten einfach vor allem wegfliegen.

Harry wollte auch fliegen, er wollte frei sein. Er setzte sich auf eine Schaukel auf einem nahegelegenen Kinderspielplatz und begann, heftig zu schaukeln. Heftig, vor, zurück, höher, höher. Die Kette schnitt in seine Hände. Höher. Fliegen. Harry sprang.

Der Himmel raste ihm entgegen.

Frei.

Blut und grau, rot und Sand. In seinem Gesicht. An seinen Händen. Die Welt torkelte um ihn herum. Ferien, dachte Harry, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

"Was hat der Junge gemacht?" Eine dünne, schrille Stimme.

"Weiß nicht, ist wohl von der Schaukel gesprungen." Tief, vibrierend.

"Wie verrückt war denn der?" Voll, mitteltief, warm.

"Ts... Ist das nicht der Verrückte, der bei den Dursleys wohnt?" Die erste Stimme.

"Ja, stimmt. Meint ihr, er hat getrunken?" Die dritte.

"Zutrauen würd ich's ihm ja... Soll er nicht nach St. Brutus gehen?" Die zweite.

"Ja, aber jetzt ist er noch zu jung, er ist ja erst sieben." Die dritte.

"Wir sollten uns um ihn kümmern." Die erste.

Jemand packte Harry grob bei den Schultern. "Hey, Junge, du Wahnsinniger, hörst du mich?" Die dritte Stimme, sie gehörte einem mittelalten Mann, mit braunen Haaren und leuchtend hellblauen Augen, die jetzt vor Misstrauen zusammengekniffen waren, er trug einen braunen Nadelstreifenanzug.

"Ja", sagte Harry und hustete, spuckte ein wenig Blut.

"Ach du Schande", das war die erste Stimme. Eine Dame um dich sechzig, mit viel klobigem Schmuck und gefärbten Haaren.

"Wieso bist du gesprungen?", kam es von der zweiten Stimme, einem noch recht jungen Mann, mit einem eitlen, blasierten Gesicht, das nicht so recht zu seiner Stimme passen wollte.

"Weiß nicht...", nuschelte Harry. "Wollte fliegen... Weil Ferien sind, weit wegfliegen..."

"Verrückt", sagte die Frau. "Vollkommen verrückt." Sie starrte ihn an wie einen Affen im Zoo.

"Geh heim", sagte der ältere Mann und stellte ihn auf seine Füße. "Kannst du laufen?"

"Geht so", sagte Harry. Irgendwie war alles ein wenig merkwürdig verschwommen, seine Brille war auch kaputt, aber nicht durch das Fliegen, sie war vorher schon kaputt gewesen. Die zwei Männer und die Frau verließen kopfschüttelnd den Spielplatz, die Frau drehte sich noch mal und starrte ihn ganz unverhohlen an. "Mrs. Dursley, Ihr Junge, der bei Ihnen wohnt... Ist der nicht verrückt? Von der Schaukel gesprungen ist er... Ach, St. Brutus... Ja, ich verstehe, ist gut so... Diese Wahnsinnigen gehören weggesperrt..." Harry blinzelte und ihre Worte waren weggewischt wie trockene Blätter auf einer Windschutzscheibe. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, aber er wusste, wie ihre Worte sein würden, sie waren immer so.

Ferien. Es waren Ferien, und Harry war geflogen. Von der Schaukel. Nicht weit, aber drei Meter. Oder vier. Oder so. Harry hatte nie so gut schätzen können, Mrs. Candle-Miller hatte ihm das oft gesagt. Einmal war der Rektor dabei gewesen und hatte gelacht, als Harry geschätzt hatte, ein Mensch habe hundert Haare auf dem Kopf. Harry hatte ihn dann gefragt, ob es auf seinem Kopf nicht so viele seien. Der Rektor hätte ihn fast geschlagen, seine Hand raste schon durch die Luft wie ein angreifender Falke, aber erst Onkel Vernon hatte ihn dann daheim geschlagen, weil der Rektor sein bester Freund war.

Harry wischte sein blutigen Hände an der eh schon verdreckten Jeans ab und schlurfte durch den Sand, der mit Kaugummipapieren, alten Zeitungen, leeren Plastikflaschen und ein paar toten Fliegen übersät war. Harry setzte sich auf die Wippe und wippte ein wenig auf und ab. Mit der Wippe würde er nicht fliegen können, und er würde jetzt gerne fliegen, auch wenn es wehtat.

Harry wippte heftiger, der Autoreifen unter seinem Sitz knarrte missmutig. Harry wollte fliegen. Jetzt. Denn Dudley, Piers, Malcolm und Jake kamen um die Ecke und entdeckten ihn. "Hey, seht mal!", rief Dudley und deutete mit seiner schwammigen Hand auf Harry, der wilder wippte. Sie schlenderten auf ihn zu, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, ihre Augen leuchteten erfreut.

"Schaut mal, das kleine Kind wippt!", rief Malcolm und die anderen bogen sich vor Lachen.

Harry hörte auf zu wippen und sprang von der Wippe, ging rückwärts.

"Hat das kleine Kind Angst vor uns?", spottete Jake.

"Nee", sagte Harry. "Ich will bloß nicht verprügelt werden."

"Das machen wir jetzt aber, nicht wahr, Kumpels?", rief Dudley und sie klatschten sich grölend ab.

"Wieso wollt ihr mich verprügeln?", fragte Harry. Diese Frage schien sie ernsthaft aus dem Konzept zu bringen und Harry erschlug eine Mücke auf seinem Bein, während er auf die Antwort wartete.

"Weiß nicht", sagte Piers schließlich.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Jake.

"Dudley, sag du es ihm doch", schlug Malcolm vor.

"Na ja... So halt", sagte Dudley. Seine Stirn legte sich in angestrengte Falten. "Weil... weil es Spaß macht."

Malcolm schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf den Rücken. "Das is' ein guter Grund! Auf ihn!"

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, er war ja nicht blöd, also machte er einen Satz rückwärts, und Jake, der mit einem Hechtsprung auf ihn zugeflogen war, plumpste in den Sand.

Malcolms Faust aber erwischte seinen Bauch und Harry knickte keuchend ein.

"Ha!", schrie Dudley und schlug ihm auf den Nacken. Harry fiel zu Boden. Piers trat ihm in die Kniekehlen und verdrehte ihm anschließend die Hände auf dem Rücken. Harry schrie auf, und die Jungen lachten. Jake, der Rache für seine unsanfte Landung wollte, ließ sich von oben auf ihn plumpsen und Harry stöhnte auf. Sein Gesicht wurde in den Sand gepresst, er bekam keine Luft mehr, er wollte atmen, er wollte husten- und bekam Sand in die Nase.

Erneutes Lachen. Jemand schlug ihm heftig auf den Hinterkopf, dann ließ der Druck auf seinem Körper nach und Harry konnte sich hustend und röchelnd aufrichten. Er spuckte blutigen Sand aus, rieb sich heftig die Augen, seine Brille lag wie ein Stück Müll neben ihm, er setzte sie auf.

"Das war lustig", sagte Piers. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Nachdenkliches Schweigen herrschte. Als Harry sich erheben wollte, um wegzugehen, nahm Malcolm ihn eher beiläufig am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck auf den Boden zurück.

"Ich weiß was!", rief Jake. Eifrig kramte er in der Tasche seiner Lederjacke und förderte eine Zigarettenpackung zutage. "Von meinem großen Bruder", sagte er.

"Ich darf nicht rauchen", sagte Malcolm. "Erst, wenn ich sechzehn bin."

"Nicht du, du Dummkopf", sagte Jake. Er war der Älteste, eine Klasse über ihnen, aber Dudley war trotzdem der Anführer, weil er der Größte und Massigste war, und Onkel Vernon war der reichste von ihren Vätern. "Er soll rauchen." Er deutete auf Harry.

"Ich will nicht rauchen", sagte Harry. Er wusste, dass Rauchen nicht gut war, man kriegte davon Husten und Lungenkrebs und lauter andere eklige Krankheiten, da hatte er mal eine Reportage drüber gesehen, von seinem Schrank aus. Er hatte Arnold geschworen, dass er nie rauchen würde. Arnold hatte es auch geschworen.

Jake hatte auch ein Feuerzeug und zündete die Zigarette an.

"Ich will nicht rauchen", sagte Harry. "Ich will keinen Lungenkrebs haben."

Jake lachte. "Feigling", sagte er und drückte ihm die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. Harry atmete erschrocken ein, kriegte Rauch in die Lunge, hustete, musste wieder einatmen, noch mehr Rauch, der seine Augen tränen ließ.

Die Jungen lachten wieder und Jake nahm ihm die Zigarette wieder aus dem Mund. "Ich weiß ein lustiges Spiel", sagte er und presste die glühende Spitze ohne Vorwarnung auf Harrys Hand.

Der Schmerz übertraf den, den das kochende Wasser verursacht hatte, bei weitem, und Tränen traten in Harrys Augen. "Schaut mal, er flennt!", rief Piers.

"Wie ein Määäääääääääädchen", spottete Malcolm und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Jake drückte die Zigarette jetzt auf Harrys andere Hand und Harry schluchzte vor Schmerz.

Irgendwann lag er als heulendes Bündel am Boden, bis die vier des Spiels überdrüssig wurden. Jake warf die Zigarette weg. "Mir ist langweilig", sagte er.

Inzwischen wimmerte Harry nur noch leise, es war, als bohrten sich immer noch glühende Nadeln in seine Haut. Und niemand war da, der ihm helfen konnte. Mrs. Candle-Miller fuhr nach Schottland, die ganzen Ferien lang.

Ganz plötzlich, so plötzlich, dass die anderen zusammenzuckten, sprang Harry auf und rannte davon. Rannte auf den Zaun zu, einen Meter ungefähr war er hoch, Harry hatte noch nie besonders gut schätzen können. Stacheldraht. Er wurde schneller. Er nahm Anlauf. Er sprang. Er blieb hängen. Er fiel auf der anderen Seite runter. Sein Oberschenkel blutete heftig. Er richtete sich auf. Er rannte weiter.

Die anderen waren hinter ihm. Er hörte ihren keuchenden Atem. Er rannte schneller. Er stolperte. Er fing sich wieder. Die anderen kamen ihm näher. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte. Er rannte in den Wald.

Den großen, dunklen Wald, aber es war nicht der Sherwood-Wald, weil es hier keinen Robin Hood gab. Arnold war auch nicht da. Aber vielleicht war das sein Bruder, dessen Netz er gerade im Sprung zerrissen hatte? Harry würde sich morgen bei ihm entschuldigen. Er rannte weiter. Das Loch im Waldboden kam so plötzlich, dass Harry erst merkte, dass er mit dem Fuß darin hängen geblieben war, als sein verletzter Oberschenkel unter seinem Körper einknickte und der Waldboden seinem Gesicht plötzlich ganz nahe war. Hundert Ameisen krabbelten darauf herum. Oder vielleicht auch tausend. Harry hatte noch nie so gut schätzen können.

Er wollte wegfliegen, als Dudley auf ihn sprang und wie ein nasser Sack auf ihn plumpste. "Hab ihn!", keuchte er. Jake und Malcolm nagelten Harrys Hände auf den Waldboden und Dudley wälzte seine schwabbelnden Fettmassen von ihm herunter.

Piers kam auch angehetzt, er schwenkte triumphierend eine Wäscheleine. Harry fragte sich, was Piers damit wollte.

"Hör mal zu, du kleine Ratte", blaffte Dudley Harry an. "Ich bin hier der Chef, klar? Ich sag, wenn du weggehen kannst!"

"Du hast nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht gehen darf", presste Harry durch seine blutigen Lippen hervor.

Dudley starrte ihn verwirrt und erstaunt an. Die anderen schwiegen und sahen Dudley erwartungsvoll an.

Dudley trat Harry ins Gesicht.

Bewunderndes Klatschen von Piers. "Gut getroffen, Dudley!", lobte er lautstark.

"Fesseln wir ihn an den Baum!", schlug Jake vor. "Mal sehen, ob ihn jemand findet."

Harry verfolgte entsetzt, wie Dudley ihn vom Boden hochriss und gegen einen Baum presste. Die raue Rinde scheuerte an seinem Rücken. "Hey, lasst das!", rief er. "Ich will nicht gefesselt werden!"

Dudley lachte kurz und keuchend und presste ihn dann fester gegen den Baum, denn Harry hatte zu zappeln begonnen.

Piers fesselte ihn, so fest, dass die Wäscheleine in seine Hand schnitt. Malcolm schlug ihm zum Abschied noch mal in den Bauch und Dudley sprang ihm mit aller Kraft auf den Fuß. Dann gingen sie wieder weg, Harry dort hängen lassend.

Harry wollte wegfliegen, jetzt. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er wollte vor den Ferien wegfliegen, jetzt. Er hasste die Ferien. Die verbogene Brille rutschte ihm von der Nase und das Blätterdach über ihm verschwamm zu einer grünen Masse, die auf ihn herabzugleiten drohte. Er hatte Angst. Er wollte weg hier. Er konnte seine Hände nicht mehr fühlen, und seine Füße auch nicht. Seine Augen brannten.

Nicht weinen, dachte er. Arnold würde nicht weinen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte die Tränen heftig hinunter, so heftig, dass seine Kehle schmerzte. Seine Arme taten weh, sein Kopf tat weh, sein Gesicht tat weh, seine Beine taten weh, sein Knie tat weh, seine Hände taten weh. Alles verschwamm in Rot und eine warme Flüssigkeit brannte eine Spur in seinen Handrücken. Blut, dachte Harry. Blutende Vögel können nicht fliegen. Er wollte die Arme ausbreiten, abheben. Fliegen, dachte er.

Frei sein. Hoch. Über allem anderen. Ganz hoch. Zwischen den Wolken. Wind im Gesicht. Harry wand sich heftig, versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber die Wäscheleinen rissen nicht, sie rissen nur an seiner Haut, und wieder wurden seine Finger warm und rot.

"Hilfe!", rief Harry laut. Arnold würde nicht schreien. "Hilfe! Hört mich jemand?" Er wurde langsam ein wenig heiser, seine Augen brannten schon wieder.

xXx

"Ihr habt also gespielt?", fragte der Inspektor. Seine schütteren Haare waren braun, seine Augen glänzten kühl grau und seine schmalen Lippen waren missmutig verzogen.

"Nein", sagte Harry, ein wenig verzweifelt. "Ich hab Ihnen doch schon gesagt, es war kein Spiel. Dudley und Piers und Malcolm und Jake haben mich verprügelt und mich dann an den Baum gefesselt-"

"Unsinn", unterbrach der Inspektor ihn unwirsch. "Ich kenne Dudley, er ist ein guter Junge. Und Malcolm ist mein Neffe, er würde so was nie tun!"

Wieso glaubte er ihm nicht, fragte Harry sich verzweifelt. Aber Onkel Vernon ist ein guter Freund von ihm...

Er hatte für ungefähr eine Stunde an dem Baum gehangen, vielleicht auch zwei. Oder drei. Harry hatte nie besonders gut schätzen können. Bis dann endlich zwei Spaziergänger vorbeikamen, ein älteres Ehepaar, sie im schrill lila Mantel, er mit graubeiger Krawatte. Sie hatten ihn vom Baum losgebunden, und als die Frau entdeckte, dass sein Gesicht ganz blutig war, hatte sie einen Schreikrampf gekriegt, weil sie kein Blut sehen konnte.

Ihr Mann war hysterisch um sie herumgerannt, als sie schweratmend auf dem Boden lag, und hatte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, während er immer wieder "Herr Jesus Christ, hilf uns doch!" rief. Harry wusste aber nicht, warum er das tat, schließlich war Jesus tot, an ein Kreuz genagelt hing er ziemlich leblos in der Kirche und sah nicht so aus, als könnte er vom Kreuz hüpfen und der Frau Luft zufächeln, so wie Harry es tat. Er hatte einen blättrigen Ast genommen und fuchtelte damit vor dem Gesicht der Frau herum. Plötzlich purzelte eine Spinne, der die Rumschüttelei wohl nicht so ganz recht gewesen war, zwischen den Blättern hervor, in das Gesicht der Frau, genau zwischen ihre fleischigen, zum Schreien geöffneten Lippen. Sie stieß ein noch schrilleres Kreischen aus und begann zu husten und zu röcheln, bis ihre Lider zuklappten und sie mit dem Kopf auf den Boden donnerte.

"Maria, Mutter Gottes, hilf!", kreischte der Mann und hüpfte wie ein Frosch um seine reglose Frau herum. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Maria wirklich kommen würde und die Spinne aus dem Hals der Frau fischen würde, weil Maria doch in der Kirche saß und Jesus, der auf ihrem Schoß saß, fütterte und pflegte. Also klappte Harry den Mund der Frau auf, griff in ihren Mund und erwischte die Spinne, die gerade ziemlich irritiert auf der Zunge der Frau herumrutschte, an einem Bein und zog sie heraus.

"Himmel hilf!", ächzte der Mann und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Harry hielt ihn für ein wenig blöd, schließlich konnte der Himmel nicht einfach von dort oben herunterhopsen und ihm helfen, aber anstatt seiner kam nun ein Jogger angehechtet.

"Danke, dass Sie mich gerettet haben, Sir", sagte Harry und richtete sich auf, die Hand ausgestrecht.

"W- was?", murmelte der Mann verwirrt und Harry ergriff seine schlaffe Hand. "Danke, Sir", wiederholte er. "Und Ihnen auch, Mam." Er nickte zu der Frau hin.

In diesem Moment stoppte der Jogger schnaufend und keuchte: "Was ist denn hier los?"

"Meine Frau ist ohnmächtig!", rief der Mann auch sich selbst wieder in Erinnerung. "Oh, Eleonore, wach doch auf!"

Harry war inzwischen überzeugt, dass der Mann vollkommen bescheuert war, warum sonst sollte er auf seine doch offensichtlich bewusstlose Frau einreden, obwohl sie ihn doch gar nicht hören konnte? "Ich ruf jetzt die Polizei an! Und den Krankenwagen!", schnaufte der Jogger, fischte ein Handy aus seiner übergroßen Trainingshose und sprach dann ziemlich undeutlich hinein. Der Mann hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, seine Frau beim Namen zu rufen und schüttelte sie nun heftig an der Schulter.

"Sie wacht eh nicht auf", sagte Harry.

"Du dummer Junge, du bist an allem Schuld!", schimpfte der Mann.

"Gar nicht", sagte Harry. "Dudley ist Schuld- nein, eigentlich ist es der Mann, der heute vor meinem Fenster war. Ein Zauberer, wissen Sie."

Der Mann stand auf, starrte ihn aus hervorquellenden Augen an und wich dann einige Schritte zurück. "Z- Z- Zauberer?", quiekte er. "Es gibt doch gar keine!"

"Doch", sagte Harry. "Er hatte zwar keinen Hut und so, aber er ist ganz plötzlich verschwunden. Bums, einfach so."

"Einfach so", wiederholte der Mann.

"Ja", sagte Harry. "Bums." Um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen, weil der Mann sie ganz eindeutig nicht verstanden zu haben schien, nahm er den Ast und schlug ihn kräftig auf den Boden. "Bums, war er weg."

"Jesus Christus, hilf", flüsterte der Mann. "Das da ist ein Wahnsinniger!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Jesus sie hören kann", sagte Harry. "Er hängt doch in der Kirche an einem Kreuz."

"Gotteslästerung!", kreischte der Mann. "Blasphemie!"

"Ist doch wahr", sagte Harry. "Haben Sie ihn noch nie gesehen?"

"Hilfe!", schrie der Mann. "Hilfe!"

Der Jogger kehrte von seinem Gespräch zurück. "Was denn?", fragte er ärgerlich.

"Der Mann da hat noch nie Jesus gesehen!", sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Mann.

"Hab ich wohl!", verteidigte sich der Mann. "Der Junge spinnt! Er behauptet, dass ein Zauberer vor dem Fenster war, und dann verschwunden ist!"

"Es gibt doch gar keine Zauberer", sagte der Jogger verständnislos.

"Sag ich doch! Der Junge ist verrückt!", rief der Mann.

"He, du, Junge, bist du verrückt?", fragte der Jogger misstrauisch.

"Nee", sagte Harry. "Da war wirklich ein Mann. Ich hab's genau gesehen. Und dann, bums-", er schlug den Ast auf den Boden und der Mann kreischte: "Da! Er tut's schon wieder!"

"Was tut er schon wieder?", fragte der Jogger.

"Na, die Sache mit der Gotteslästerung!", rief der Mann aus.

"Er hat doch bloß den Ast auf den Boden geschlagen", stellte der Jogger fest.

"Ja, genau", bestätigte Harry.

"Na, eben!", sagte der Mann und nickte heftig.

"Das versteh ich nicht", sagte der Jogger.

"Bums, war er weg!", rief der Mann und schlug ebenfalls mit dem Ast auf den Boden. "Verstehen Sie?"

"Nein", sagte der Jogger.

"Hey, das ist doch Gotteslästerung", sagte Harry.

"Nein!", rief der Mann aus und runzelte verzweifelt die Stirn. "Ich hab ihm doch bloß erklärt, was du gemacht hast!"

"Nicht ich, der Zauberer", korrigierte Harry.

"Wie, der Zauberer hatte auch einen Ast?", fragte der Jogger.

"Nee", sagte Harry. "Er braucht doch keinen Ast, um zu verschwinden. Bums, da war er weg!" Er hob schon den Ast, doch der Mann riss ihm ihn aus der Hand und schleuderte ihn weit fort. "Gotteslästerung!", kreischte er erneut.

"Schatzi?", stöhnte die Frau plötzlich und öffnete ihre Augen halb.

"Oh, Eleonore!", rief der Mann erregt. "Hast du das gehört?"

"Nee, sie war doch ohnmächtig", sagte Harry.

"Was soll ich gehört haben?", fragte die Frau.

"Na, die Gotteslästerung", sagte der Mann. "Hast du mich nicht schreien gehört?"

"Sie war doch ohnmächtig", sagte Harry und überlegte, ob mit zunehmendem Alter wohl die Gehirnzellen abstarben. Er meinte, so was mal in Bio gelernt zu haben.

"Es war keine Gotteslästerung", mischte sich der Jogger ein. "Er hat doch bloß einen Ast auf den Boden geschlagen!"

"Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich Jesus noch nie gesehen hätte!", rief der Mann empört und deutete anklagend mit dem Finger auf Harry.

"Sie wussten doch nicht, dass er in der Kirche an einem Kreuz hängt!", rief Harry genauso laut.

"Wissen Sie das ehrlich nicht?", fragte der Jogger verwundert.

"Doch, natürlich weiß ich das!", rief der Mann wütend und raufte sich die Haare. "Himmel noch mal!"

"Was hat denn der Himmel damit zu tun?", fragte Harry.

"Da! Schon wieder! Gotteslästerung!", kreischte der Mann und hämmerte einen Ast auf den Boden.

"Gotteslästerung!", schrie Harry und deutete auf den Ast. Was der Mann konnte, konnte er schon lange.

"Genau", sagte der Jogger.

"Bei allen Heiligen", ächzte die Frau. "Seid ihr alle verrückt?"

"Nee", sagte Harry. "Was ist ein Heiliger?"

"Er ist es!" Anklagend deutete der Mann auf Harry.

"Bin ich ein Heiliger?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Nein, du bist verrückt", sagte der Mann. "Jawohl."

"Nee, das wüsste ich", sagte Harry überzeugt.

"Sie haben ihm immer noch nicht erklärt, was ein Heiliger ist", sagte der Jogger zu der Frau.

"Warst du noch nie in der Kirche?", wandte sie sich an Harry.

"Doch", sagte Harry. "Jeden Sonntag. Mit den Dursleys. Ihr Mann war bestimmt nie so oft."

"Edward, stimmt das?", fragte die Frau drohend.

"Nein, stimmt nicht!", rief der Mann und fuchtelte mit den Armen. "Der Junge ist doch verrückt!"

"Also, ich finde die Frage berechtigt", sagte der Jogger. "Wenn Sie nicht mal wissen, dass Jesus am Kreuz hängt."

"Weiß ich doch!", rief der Mann verzweifelt.

"Wieso fragen Sie ihn dann, ob er kommen und Ihnen helfen kann?", fragte Harry.

Der Mann trampelte heftig herum. "Sind denn hier alle verrückt?", brüllte er und wurde langsam rot, dann blau im Gesicht.

"Hilfe, er bekommt einen Herzinfarkt!", kreischte die Frau. "Edward!" Sie fiel wieder in Ohnmacht. Der Mann plumpste röchelnd neben sie.

Der Jogger und Harry sahen sich an. "Weißt du, was man bei Herzinfarkten machen muss?", fragte der Jogger.

"Nee", sagte Harry. "Sie?"

"Seh ich so aus?", fragte der Jogger zurück.

"Nee", antwortete Harry. "Nicht wirklich."

"Hey!", prustete der Jogger. "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich blöd aussehe?"

"Sagen nicht, denken schon."

"Hey, du kleine Missgeburt, du, wie kannst du es wagen-"

"Man soll immer die Wahrheit sagen", sagte Harry. "Das sagt der Pfarrer immer. Waren Sie noch nie in der Kirche?"

"Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte der Jogger und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. "Ich sag kein Wort mehr."

"Das waren fünf", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Jogger erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

xXx

"Du bist wegen Beleidigung angeklagt", sagte der Inspektor. "Der Herr hat sich bei mir beschwert. Und die Dame und der andere Herr liegen noch im Krankenhaus, und zwar deinetwegen." Er starrte Harry böse an.

"Es war ja nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte Harry sich. "Das war bloß, weil der Zauberer vor dem Fenster war!"

"Jetzt hör doch mal mit diesem dummen Zauberer auf!", schimpfte der Inspektor.

"Er war aber da", sagte Harry überzeugt.

"Liebe Güte, Junge! Jetzt sei einfach still!", tobte der Inspektor. "So ein schlimmes Kind wie dich habe ich ja noch nie erlebt!"

"Aber schlimme Erwachsene?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Argh!", stöhnte der Inspektor auf. "Ich drehe durch! Jetzt geh raus hier!"

"Nein", sagte Harry.

Der Inspektor sah sehr müde aus, als er fragte: "Wieso?"

"Ich kann nicht laufen", sagte Harry. "Mein Bein tut so weh. Haben Sie mal ein Pflaster?"

"Nein", sagte der Inspektor.

"Ich brauch aber welche", sagte Harry. "Mein Bein blutet. Und mein Gesicht auch."

"Seargant Anthony!", brüllte der Inspektor ziemlich rot im Gesicht.

Ein junger, blonder Mann steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. "Sir?"

"Haben wir ein Pflaster?", knurrte der Inspektor.

"Nein, Sir", sagte Seargant Anthony.

"Fünf", sagte Harry. "Mindestens. Oder so."

"Haben wir FÜNF Pflaster?", schnaubte der Inspektor, ganz rot im Gesicht.

"Nein, Sir", sagte Seargant Anthony.

"Siehst du?", sagte der Inspektor an Harry gewandt. Seargant Anthony verließ das Zimmer wieder.

"Sie kriegen gleich 'nen Herzinfarkt", sagte Harry. "Der Mann war vorhin auch so rot im Gesicht."

"Du! DU!" Der Inspektor erzitterte vor Wut. "SEARGANT ANTHONY!"

"Sir?" Seargant Anthony tauchte wieder auf.

"Bringen Sie den Jungen raus hier!", brüllte der Inspektor. "Und du, Junge, lass dich nie wieder hier blicken!"

"Okay", sagte Harry, rutschte vom Stuhl und hinkte zur Tür. "Ich werd's versuchen."

"RAUS!", donnerte der Inspektor und Harry wurde von Seargant Anthony durch die Tür gezogen.

"Wo wohnst du?", fragte er. "Ich fahr dich heim."

Harry nannte ihm die Adresse und Seargant Anthony verfrachtete ihn in ein Polizeiauto. "Haben Sie Pflaster?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage. "Mein Bein blutet immer noch."

"Nein", sagte Seargant Anthony. "Aber deine Mutter wird dir sicherlich gleich eins geben."

"Nee", sagte Harry. "Mum ist tot und Dad auch."

"Oh, das tut mir Leid", sagte der Mann verlegen.

"Wieso?", fragte Harry. "Sie können doch nichts dafür, oder?"

"Nein", sagte der Mann, noch eine Spur verlegener.

"Sie müssen sich nicht schämen", sagte Harry beruhigend. "Es ist gar nicht so schrecklich, aber Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon mögen mich nicht. Und mein Cousin Dudley mag mich auch nicht, er verprügelt mich immer."

"Na, na, übertreib es nicht", sagte Seargant Anthony. "Ich bin sicher, so schlimm ist es nicht."

"Doch", sagte Harry. "Vorhin hat er mich schon wieder verprügelt."

"Soso", sagte Seargant Anthony. Er wirkte ein wenig nervös.

"Ja", sagte Harry. "Als ich von der Schaukel geflogen bin, und dann hab ich gewippt, und dann haben sie mich verprügelt. Weil es Spaß macht, hat Dudley gesagt."

"Ich bin sicher, niemand würde jemanden aus reinem Spaß verprügeln", sagte Seargant Anthony unsicher.

"Dudley schon", sagte Harry.

Seargant Anthony räusperte sich. "Wir sind da. Mach's gut, mein Junge."

"Sie auch", sagte Harry und kletterte aus dem Wagen. "Sie sind ein netter Kerl, auch wenn Sie keine Pflaster haben."

"Danke", murmelte der Seargant, wendete den Wagen und fuhr davon.

Tante Petunia kam aus dem Haus geeilt. "Wo hast du gesteckt, du böser Junge?", schimpfte sie und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn aus der Sichtweite neugieriger Nachbarsaugen zu zerren. "Furchtbar siehst du ja aus, was sollen bloß die Leute denken?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Die Leute halten mich für verrückt. Dabei hab ich bloß mit einem Ast auf den Boden geschlagen. Der Mann mit dem Herzinfarkt hat gesagt, das wäre Gotteslästerung."

"Hör sofort auf, einen solchen Unsinn zu reden!", zischte Tante Petunia und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. "Du bist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, das hast du von deiner Mutter! Jaja, sie war eine Verrückte! So sind sie und ihr Mann auch Auto gefahren, und du siehst ja, was aus ihnen geworden ist!"

"Sie sind tot", sagte Harry. "Das weiß ich doch. Aber sie haben doch Alkohol getrunken, und das hab ich bis jetzt noch nie."

Tante Petunia kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Man weiß ja nie, ob aus dir nicht auch so jemand wird."

"Bestimmt nicht", sagte Harry. "Arnold würde das gar nicht zulassen."

"Arnold? Ich kenne keinen Arnold! Ich sag's ja, du bist verrückt! Vernon!"

Onkel Vernon walzte aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Da bist du ja, du nutzloses Balg!", zeterte er.

"Er ist von der Polizei heimgebracht worden!", kreischte Tante Petunia und deutete anklagend auf Harry.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß!", schnaufte Onkel Vernon. Sein Gesicht war ganz rot. "Mein Freund, der Inspektor, du weißt schon, hat mich angerufen, und sich beschwert!" Er schlug Harry heftig ins Gesicht. "Das hast du verdient, du kleines Stück Dreck!", schrie er. "Pah, du glaubst wohl, du könntest dir alles herausnehmen?"

Harry wollte gerade antworten, dass er das nicht tat, doch Onkel Vernon polterte schon weiter: "Im Schrank bleibst du! Die ganzen Ferien!"

Er packte Harry am Arm und schleifte ihn zum Schrank, schubste ihn hinein und schloss die Tür ab. "Hallo, Arnold", sagte Harry leise.

Nach einer Weile spürte er Beine auf seinem Arm und er lächelte Arnold an. "Wir sind jetzt die ganzen Ferien zusammen", erklärte Harry. "Ich hab Schrankarrest."

Harry seufzte. Natürlich war es toll, dass er die ganze Zeit mit Arnold zusammensein konnte, denn Arnold war ein prima Kumpel, aber er redete halt nicht viel, und nach einer Woche wurde es dann doch ein wenig langweilig. Dafür musste er nicht bügeln und Wäsche waschen und den Garten pflegen und das Auto waschen und Essen kochen. Aber er mochte den Schrank nicht, er war dunkel und eng. Arnold schien das zwar nichts auszumachen, schließlich lebte er hier, aber er war auch eine Spinne.

Harry war ein Vogel, ein munterer Vogel, der flatternd über die Dächer hüpfte und manchmal hochflog, ganz hoch, bis fast zu den Wolken und die Welt war ganz klein unter ihm und alle Häuser Streichholzschachteln und Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley nicht als Ameisen.

Das Ticken der Uhr begleitete Harry in den Schlaf. Ferien, war das letzte, das er dachte, als er in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, Schrankferien.

A/N: Na, habt ihr ein paar Reviews für mich übrig? -liebguck-


End file.
